


妖禁 榮勳車車

by MU1122



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MU1122/pseuds/MU1122
Kudos: 3





	妖禁 榮勳車車

月光依循著門縫透進房間，順榮清楚的看見知勳紅到滴血的臉頰，手忍不住撫上那通紅的面容，情動的在上頭留下細碎的吻。

「好了，順榮......嗯......」不自覺發出的呻吟，聽得順榮渾身不對勁，將手伸進因為方才凌亂的吻而有些敞開的衣領，解開腰帶，順手脫了知勳的衣服。

「不......不行......」知勳用僅存的理智抓著順榮的手腕，想阻止他的動作。

他倆雖有幾世的相遇，卻從沒機會經歷這風花雪月，知勳心裡有些抗拒。

「放心的交給我，好嗎？」順榮低沉的嗓音在知勳耳邊環繞，太吸引人了，只見知勳放鬆了身體，也不再阻擋。

貓耳和貓尾在順榮得到無聲的允許後露了出來，順榮感覺自己的下半身又大了一圈。

輕舔耳窩就能聽見知勳向貓咪一樣的嗚咽，順榮的手撫過上半身的每一處，身下人兒顫抖不已，呻吟聲更加清楚。

「嗯......哈啊......」

愛撫過後，順榮更是變本加厲的舔上那胸前的紅櫻，受不了刺激的知勳搖著頭，無限的快感讓他眼眶充滿了生理性的淚水。

「不要......太舒服了......」

順榮的雙手也沒有閒著，向下繼續探索，隔著裡褲撫上已經精神奕奕的男根，知勳的貓尾纏上順榮的手，彷彿在欲拒還迎。

「知勳的尾巴事在邀請我嗎？」順榮充滿情慾的說著混話，知勳只能頂著通紅的臉蛋瞪著他。

「你是不是不行，能不能......啊啊......」還沒數落完順榮，知勳感受到自己敏感的男根被握住了，順榮已經脫下他的底褲，直接套弄著。

「哼哈......哈啊......啊啊啊！」在順榮百般的挑逗及技巧性的撫摸下，知勳身子一抖，交代在順榮的手上了。

輕喘著氣，知勳眼神朦朧的望著讓自己都不像自己的罪魁禍首。

看著知勳全身光溜溜的透著情慾的粉色，配上貓耳和貓尾，一把抬起知勳的腳，探向後頭從未開發的那處。

「哼啊......」儘管順榮以知勳方才的體液作為潤滑，但對於未經情事的那處一隻手指也讓知勳痛得大叫，連連搖著頭。

「知勳，放輕鬆，等會兒會舒服的。」順榮一手繼續在那處進出，一手撫上他敏感的貓耳，隨後又撫上貓尾，試圖讓知勳轉移注意力，可是效果卻不佳，見知勳仍不肯放鬆緊緊夾著自己的手指，順榮撫身吻上他的穴口輕舔著，惹來知勳的悶哼。

見自己是用對方法了，順榮伸著舌頭舔著那處，甚至還舔進裡頭，尋找知勳的敏感點。

「哈啊......不要......順榮......」一波波快感淹沒了知勳的理智，邊推著順榮的頭，邊崩潰的大聲喊著。

在舌頭劃過某一點時，知勳尖叫了一聲，前頭的男根再次抬頭，眼淚更沿著臉龐滑落。

「看來我找到了知勳的敏‧感‧點，你看，這裡又精神得很。」順榮若有似無的撫過男根的頂端，知勳又發出了好聽的呻吟，但順榮的一字一句都讓他想立刻找個洞鑽進去。

「快......快點......」後頭越發覺得空虛，知勳的貓尾這次纏上了順榮的腰，尾端還蹭著順榮早已快爆發的褲檔，催促著他進行下一個步驟。

順榮望著知勳貓尾的動作，理智已蕩然無存，隨意伸了三根手指確定知勳的穴口確實擴張的差不多後，就解下自己的衣物，將炙熱送進了知勳的體內。

「啊啊......太......太大了......」

即使充分擴張了，知勳仍感受到了疼痛，生理淚水又滴了下來，還像小貓似的叫著。

順榮心疼的吻去他的淚水，封住了他的嘴，小心翼翼的忍著情慾在知勳體內尋找敏感點，順便讓他適應。

「嗯哈啊......哈啊啊......那裡......那裡不要......」  
撞上裡頭的其中一點，知勳的呻吟變了調，一直搖著頭要順榮不要頂那個地方。

可順榮怎可能輕易放過，使勁的往那一點進攻，頂得知勳只能破碎的呻吟著，很快的，前端滲出了透明的液體。

順榮見知勳就快再次高潮，卻不碰他的男根，反而頂得更加深入，還握上他的尾巴。

知勳的尾巴是除了耳朵外敏感的位置，知勳伸手想撥開順榮摸上尾巴的手，可是在順榮看來，自己的小貓只是伸出爪子，輕輕的抓著他。

「快……又快要……順榮……」知勳的聲音充滿哭腔，楚楚可憐的望著順榮，希望順榮給他個痛快。

順榮也如他所願的加快速度，用力往敏感處一頂，加上搓揉貓尾的舒服，知勳終於忍不住射了出來，沾了順榮胸膛整片都是，後穴也迅速的夾緊，順榮被刺激的也跟著洩了，射進裡頭。

兩人都喘著氣，順榮撥了撥知勳濕了的瀏海，輕輕吻了他的額頭，抱起他去清洗。

全程知勳都任由順榮擺佈，早已累得瞇起眼睛，彷彿下一秒就會睡著。

沒想到突如其來的第一次就這樣過去了，清洗好後，順榮抱著知勳回到臥室，知勳比平常更加貼緊順榮，手也環著他，平常不會出現的貓尾也沒收起，在外頭晃呀晃。

「知勳，我愛你。」

兩人再度躺回榻榻米上，這是知勳睡著前聽到的最後一句話。

隔日圓佑在自己的房間就聽見知勳的大吼聲。

「權順榮！以後都不准你碰我！」

順榮可憐兮兮的垂著臉，被知勳趕出了房間，在走廊上遇見了剛起床的圓佑。

「你怎麼惹你們家主兒了？」圓佑一副看戲的臉。

「昨天……」  
順榮覆上圓佑的耳朵，簡單說了昨天發生的事，圓佑聽完，止不住的笑了起來。

「從某方面來說，你也是挺厲害的。」  
圓佑拍著他的肩，走到知勳的房門前，也沒通知一聲就開了門。

裡頭的人裹著棉被，沒有搭理圓佑的意思。

「聽說你們昨晚……」

銳利的貓眼即使有棉被遮掩，圓佑還是起了雞皮疙瘩。

「好，我不說了，有哪裡不舒服嗎？」圓佑舉雙手投降。

「後面好痛……」知勳的聲音從棉被幽幽的傳出。

知勳用棉被捂著發熱的臉，說實在今天醒來他是崩潰的，堂堂萬年貓妖，多少人怕得要命，卻被區區一個人類吃乾抹靜，而且還是下面的那一個，怎麼看自己應該都是上頭的那一個吧。

回想起昨天的翻雲覆雨，知勳的腦袋只有兩個字，舒服，讓知勳更不肯接受事實，加上一起床就感受到後頭的疼痛，知勳一大把火在心中燃燒，最後面紅耳赤的將人轟出房間。

「讓順榮替你看看吧，我可幫不了你。」

「不要，我現在見不了他。」知勳露出頭，臉紅得像蘋果似的。

圓佑覺得自己是大開眼界了，有生之年竟然有機會看到知勳害羞的樣子。

「不行，你還是得讓他看看。」  
圓佑藏不住的笑容，起身去準備早餐了，一開門就見順榮緊張的觀望著。

「進去吧，他人不舒服。」

知勳見順榮要進來了，又躲進了棉被裡。

「知勳哪裡不舒服了？」順榮緊張的坐到知勳身邊。

知勳伸出手，抓著順榮的手臂，小聲的再說了一次。

「後面好痛……」這聲音在順榮耳裡聽起來就像是撒嬌。

「我上街買藥來幫你擦好嗎？對不起。」順榮牽起知勳抓著他的那隻手。

「不要說對不起，但是，下次我要當上面的那一個......不對！沒有下次了！」發現自己說錯話的知勳，再次漲紅了臉，更看見順榮笑嘻嘻的臉。

「笑什麼笑，快去！」知勳通紅的面頰搭配貓咪的狠瞪，順榮只覺得可愛。

好在只是小傷，知勳過不多久就痊癒了，在上藥時順榮總忍著自己的衝動，知勳一開始倔強的想自己來，因為實在太丟臉了，後來才在順榮的好言相勸下，肯讓順榮替他塗藥。圓佑私下喜歡用這事調侃知勳，當然是在知勳能夠接受的情況。


End file.
